The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you
by Kucsulain
Summary: Bilbo. Thorin. Que se passe-t-il quand ils se rencontrent pour la première fois ? Et qu'adviendra-t-il par la suite ? (se situe dans un univers alternatif)
1. Chapitre 1

Je me lance enfin dans la fanfiction du Hobbit (après avoir shippé sur du Sterek puis abandonné) \o/

**Disclaimer** : les personnes appartiennent à ce génie qu'est _J.R.R. Tolkien_ (mais si Richard Armitage veut bien m'appartenir, j'habite au ..)

* * *

_**Johnny Thunder - I'm alive**_

Certaines personnes dans ce monde possèdent des addictions variées telles que nous pouvons connaître mais d'autres en ont qui peuvent surprendre au premier abord. Tel est le cas de Bilbo Baggings : grand passionné de livres et selon ces dires, « premier fan de ces ouvrages qui renferment le savoir du monde en leurs pages ». Dès son plus jeune âge, il fut attiré par ses drôles de bêtes que sa mère rangeait soigneusement sur les étagères. Quand il fut en âge de pouvoir les lire seul sans l'aide de ses parents, il découvrit un monde fabuleux, peuplé de créatures mythiques, de gens vraiment bizarres ( « c'est qui d'abord ce Platon qui dit des choses étranges ? » ) et un univers dans lequel il pouvait se réfugier rien qu'en ouvrant son précieux. Sa chambre, un jour, ne fut plus assez grande pour accueillir et ranger tous les livres qu'il accumulait et il se promit d'avoir une pièce spéciale pour eux quand il habitera dans son propre chez-lui.

Et ce jour est enfin arrivé. Ayant trouvé un emploi dans une bibliothèque, il prit son envol en s'installant seul pour la première fois de sa vie, tout d'abord bouleversé et enivré par cette soudaine sensation de liberté mais également de solitude qui lui tomba dessus un soir. Étouffant dans cette appartement qu'il trouvait pourtant à son goût, il décida à appeler son ami de longue date Gandalf.

« _Bonsoir, vous êtes bien sur le répond…_

\- _Gandalf, je sais que tu es là. Tu imites toujours aussi mal le répondeur._

\- _Démasqué ! Bon, quel mouche t'a piqué pour que tu m'appelles un vendredi à .. 21h ?! Bilbo Baggins, réveillé à 21h un soir de week-end c'est très surprenant ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de mon ami ?!_

\- _Ahahaha, je m'étouffe de rire, vraiment ahahaha. J'allais te proposer un verre en ville mais soit, ami ingrat qui se moque …_

\- _Très bien, très bien. 21H45 au Poney Fringant ? Cela te va ?_

\- _Parfait. Et sois à l'heure, pour une fois !_ »

Il raccrocha sur le rire de son ami. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers son armoire pour s'habiller et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à Gandalf son unique ami (en dehors des livres) qui n'échangerait pour rien au monde malgré le caractère parfois .. excentrique de l'homme. Une fois devant son armoire, il se demanda comment s'habiller : le Poney Fringant n'était pas le bar le plus classe du monde soit, mais tout de même il n'allait pas y aller vêtu comme un pouilleux quand même. Il opta pour un jean noir, une chemise blanche avec son éternel gilet noir de serveur qu'il mettait quand il voulait faire classe et décontracté à la fois. Regardant sa montre, il se maudit en voyant qu'il ne lui restait que 15 min pour arriver au lieu de rendez-vous enfilant chaussures et manteau à toute vitesse, il manqua de peu de se prendre la porte dans le nez.

« _Quel maladroit tu fais Baggings._ » dit-il à voix haute, se giflant mentalement pour sa maladresse.

30 min plus tard, il étais assis à une table, un verre de vin rouge face à lui tandis qu'il écoutait vaguement Gandalf lui parlait de il ne sait quelle personne qui lui avait causé un tort et blablabla c'est vraiment intolérable et blablabla. Il but une gorgée quand il manqua de s'étouffer avec.

« _Ça va Bilbo ?_ »

Non ça n'allait pas. Il avait faillit mourir en voyant entrer le plus bel homme qu'on avait pu lui faire voir. Non pas qu'il avait fréquenté des moches, mais tout de même là, le type faisait péter tous les scores : grand, brun avec les cheveux attachés en catogan, un corps à faire tomber les filles ( et les garçons ) comme des mouches. Et par Durin, ce jean qui lui moule les fesses …

« _BILBO !_ »

Sursautant à l'appel de son prénom et au retour trop brutal à la réalite, il découvrit Gandalf le dévisageant. Son ami avait compris ce qu'il se passait car son regard faisait un aller-retour sans cesse entre l'homme que Bilbo avait regardé et l'homme assis en face de lui.

« _Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées._

\- _Dis plutôt que tu étais perdu sur les fesses de ce type._ »

Tandis que Bilbo virait aussi rouge que l'abat-jour au-dessus de leur table, Gandalf éclata de rire en voyant son ami aussi gêné. C'était tellement facile de faire rougir Bilbo que parfois, il fallait le reconnaître, il y prenait un malin plaisir.

« _Bilbo, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu de relation ?_

\- _Hein ? Mais .. Mais de quoi ? De quoi je me mêle ?_

\- _J'ai bien vu comme tu l'as dévisagé, et je connais ce regard. Alors ?_

\- _Euuumh bah euuh tu sais, la dernière en date était ce type, tu sais le libraire. Et depuis, rien._

\- _Comment ça, rien ? Rien de rien, zéro, nada ?_

\- _On peut voir ça comme ça, oui._ »

Trois ans sans relation, sans amour, sans rien. Et Gandalf savait pourquoi : ce libraire avait brisé le coeur et la confiance du jeune homme ( il savait qu'il aurait du lui faire mordre la poussière ) et Bilbo se terrait derrière ses livres pour mieux cacher la cicatrice morale qu'il lui avait été infligé. Mais ce soir, il comprit que son ami avait craqué pour cet homme et parole de Gandalf, il ferait tout pour l'aider et ça ne se solderait pas par un échec.

D'un accord commun silencieux, ils décidérent de rentrer chez eux.

« _Attends moi à la voiture Bilbo, je paye ma tournée._ »

Remerciant son ami, Bilbo quitta le bar sans savoir que Gandalf lui réservait une surprise dont lui seul avait le secret. Se dirigeant vers l'homme que son ami avait regardé, il se racla la gorge pour que ce dernier se retourne.

« _Bonsoir .. Mais par ma barbe, Thorin ! Quel plaisir !_

\- _Gandalf, mon ami. Comment vas-tu ?_

\- _Ma foi, bien bien. Tiens je pensais justement à toi ces derniers temps : que dirais-tu d'un verre un de ces soirs ?_

\- _Avec plaisir, je te redonne mon numéro._

\- _Merci ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !_ »

Souriant une dernière fois, l'homme salua Gandalf. Tandis que ce dernier jubilait intérieurement ça serait plus facile que prévu et alors qu'un plan se dessinait dans son esprit, un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il vit Bilbo l'attendre. Et ce pauvre jeune homme ne se doutait vraiment pas de ce qui bientôt lui arriverait.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello ! Voilà la suite ; j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (aussi bien négatives que positives, tout est bon à prendre).

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Major Lazer x DJ Snake feat. MØ - Lean On**_

L'ambiance dans la pièce était comme électrique. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration dans sa nuque et cela lui déclenchait des frissons qui couraient le long de son dos l'air semblait se raréfier ou alors c'était plutôt lui avait du mal à respirer. Il sentait le corps de l'autre se rapprochait encore plus du sien, il ressentait la tension qui émanait du corps étranger et qui se propageait dans le sien. Il sentit des lèvres se posaient sur sa nuque, tout d'abord doucement puis plus sensuellement. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Tandis qu'il tentait de répondre ses esprits, il fut surpris par des doigts qui parcourait son épaule, son bras lui déclenchant encore plus de frissons.

Oh mon dieu, il allait défaillir si ça ne s'arrêtait pas de suite mais si ça s'arrêtait, il s'en voudrait pour ça. Prenant un courage à deux mains sorti de nulle part, il se retourna vers la source de plaisir qui se trouvait derrière lui et se jeta sur les lèvres, avidement. Commença alors un ballet où les langues s'entremêlèrent, où les corps se furent plus pressants et les respirations plus saccadées. Il plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure de son vis-a-vis, laissant flotter un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres si parfaites. Et en ouvrant les yeux, il vit ce visage sourire, sourire qu'aucune personne ne lui avait jamais dédié. Il se sentit fondre, il se sentit vivant, comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

« _Tu es beau. Ça devrait être interdit._

\- _Tu me fais rire. Mais sache que si je suis aussi beau, c'est pour mieux te séduire Bilbo._ »

Comme une bombe, l'appel de son nom le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux subitement, la respiration coupée et scanna l'endroit où il était : sa chambre, tout était à sa place. Il renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, poussant un long soupir. C'était quoi ce rêve, sérieusement ? Il était en manque à ce point pour rêver de ce type qu'il avait à peine croiser hier soir ? Se passant la main sur le visage pour chasser les derniers vestiges de fatigue, il se leva en se disant qu'un thé bien corsé ne lui ferait pas de mal. Manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois son thé préparé, il allait s'installer devant son PC quand il regarda l'heure.

« _NOM DE MAHAL !_ »

Il était en retard, lui qui ne l'était jamais. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, but à toute vitesse son thé et fonça vers sa voiture. Tandis qu'il roulait, il pesta contre lui-même pour son retard, lui Bilbo, jamais en retard ! Ce rêve l'avait complètement dérangé, il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit les souvenirs épars qu'il en avait. Sérieusement, c'était quoi son problème ? Rêver d'un type dont il ignorait tout. Et qu'il ne reverrait jamais, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

En se garant sur le parking de la bibliothèque, il n'imaginait pas la journée qu'il allait passer.

12h30, l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Profitant d'un doux soleil du mois de mai, Bilbo en profita pour aller déjeuner dans un parc non loin de son travail. La chanson de KT Tunstall « Universe &amp; U » résonna dans sa poche il sortit son portable et vu qu'il s'agissait de Gandalf.

« _Allô ?_

\- _Comment vas-tu mon ami ?_

\- _Agréablement bien, je profite de ce temps. Mais je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour parler de la météo._

\- _Eh bien, c'est lié à vrai dire. Un verre ce soir en terrasse, ça te dit ?_

\- _Tu as décidé de passer ta vie dans les bars ?_

\- _HEY ! C'est toi qui voulait sortir hier soir !_

-_ Pas faux … Partant pour ce soir alors !_

\- _Parfait, 21h au même endroit. A ce soir._ »

En raccrochant, un sourire pointa sur son visage. Même si sa journée avait mal commencé, il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'en profitait pas à ce moment-là. En retournant vers la bibliothèque, sa joie fut de courte durée.

« _Bonjour Bilbo._ »

John, le libraire. Celui qui lui avait brisé un jour le cœur, sa plus grande (mais aussi l'unique) déception sentimentale. Il faillit défaillir mais se retint : il ne voulait pas flancher devant cette enflure. Mais il ne voulait pas lui parler si il le faisait, un flot d'émotions contenues depuis trop longtemps pourrait s'échapper. Ainsi s'échappa-t-il aussi.

« _Bilbo, s'il te plaît ! J'aimerai te parler._ »

Il sentit la main de John qui agrippait son bras pour le retenir. Bilbo se retourna violemment.

« _Lâche-moi._ » cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

« _Bilbo .._

\- _LA FERME ! Ne me parles pas. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi tu es là, encore moins que tu me parles. Tu n'es qu'un salaud, un salaud de première. T'es une pourriture de la pire espèce, tu m'as assez brisé comme ça alors barre-toi vite._ »

La réaction de John le déstabilisa : ce dernier éclata de rire.

« _Oh Bilbo, toujours aussi pathétique. Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas me parler mais là, ta réaction est juste grandiose. Alors maintenant, tes menaces tu vas les oublier et tu vas m'écouter._ »

John s'approcha dangereusement de lui, le bloquant contre le mur le plus proche.

« _J'ai longtemps pensé regretter de t'avoir quitté et je me suis même demandé si j'avais bien fais de t'avoir brisé le cœur. Mais à vrai dire, tout ça, c'était faux. Ca n'a jamais été aussi libérateur et jouissif de t'avoir brisé. Tu étais là, comme une marionnette que je prenais plaisir à manipuler et voir tout cet amour dans ton regard alors que je te faisais souffrir, c'était juste trop bon. Tu n'étais et tu l'es encore d'ailleurs, un vrai naïf pour toi, tout étais guimauve et pays des Bisounours. Tu es tellement .. pathétique, vraiment je n'ai jamais vu ça._ »

Tandis que John lui parlait tout bas, Bilbo pouvait sentir son corps trembler. Il ressentait une peur certaine car cet homme était dangereux, vil et il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Tandis qu'il priait intérieurement pour que cette conversation cesse au plus vite, il sentit la bouche de John contre sa joue lui murmurait : «_ A bientôt Bilbo, ce fut un plaisir._ » avant de le laisser seul, tremblant contre un mur.

Quand l'homme fut assez éloigné, Bilbo s'écroula le long du mur, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. La terreur, la colère et trop de souvenirs douloureux du passé l'avait submergé et il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre cette vague qui le fracassait de plein fouet.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, essuyant du mieux qu'il pu les larmes traîtresses qui filaient le long de ses joues. Il voulait finir cette journée au plus vite, avant que d'autres événements de ce type ne lui tombe dessus.


	3. Chapitre 3

Et hop, un troisième chapitre (comme quoi, il y a toujours mieux à faire que de réviser ses examens) !

Kama_chan : merci pour ta review, ça fait réellement plaisir !

* * *

_**Lissie - Mother**_

Quand la journée fut terminée, Bilbo ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer au plus vite chez lui. Une fois la porte fermée de son appartement, il se déshabilla presque machinalement, laissant ses vêtements traîner tel le Petit Poucet laissant des cailloux derrière lui. Il alluma l'eau de la douche sans s'en rendre compte et quand l'eau froide commença à lui mouiller le visage, ce fut comme une décharge. Il régla l'eau et se laissa tomber dans la douche, le jet de la bouche propulsant son débit tel une pluie sur lui. Il frissonna, non pas à cause de l'air frais qui régnait dans la salle de bain mais au rappel du contact de la main de John sur lui. Il se sentait sale, comme souillait ainsi attrapa-t-il le savon et commença à se frotter énergiquement, comme pour chasser toute trace de cet homme.

Une fois sorti de la douche, séché et habillé, il alla s'étendre quelques instants sur son canapé, le soleil faisant rougir ses rayons sur son visage. Il sentit cette douce chaleur le berçait et peu de temps après, il s'endormit. Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le sortit de cette torpeur.

« _Allô ?_ » répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« _BILBO MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS BON SANG ?! Ca fait une demie-heure que j'attends comme un con au bar !_

\- _Merde, mince ! Je me suis endormi sur le canapé … J'arrive de suite !_ »

Il raccrocha tout en se levant telle une fusée du canapé, attrapa sa veste au passage et fila au plus vite.

Il retrouva vite Gandalf parmi la foule de gens présents sur la terrasse du bar. Il s'affala sur sa chaise, face à son ami. Un serveur accourra aussitôt pour prendre sa commande.

« _C'est pas trop tôt …_

\- _Vraiment désolé, je me suis endormi après une rude journée._

\- _Le boulot ?_

\- _Pas vraiment, non._ »

Il remercia le serveur qui déposa la bière face à lui. Il but une gorgée, comme pour se donner du courage pour tout raconter à Gandalf.

« _Bonsoir Gandalf._ »

Il manqua de s'étouffer en ayant reconnu l'homme qui avait salué son ami. C'était lui, le type de la dernière fois, celui qui lui avait tellement retourné le cerveau qu'il en avait fait un rêve quasi .. érotique, pensa-t-il en rougissant. Gandalf se leva.

« _Thorin, mon ami ! Quel plaisir de voir que tu as accepté de venir. Je te présente Bilbo. Bilbo, voici Thorin._ »

Bilbo se leva pour serrer la main de l'homme, enfin de Thorin maintenant qu'il connaissait son nom.

« _Enchanté Bilbo_.

\- _De, de même._ » réussit-il à dire en bégayant.

Oh par Mahal, cette main. A la fois ferme mais si douce elle dégageait une chaleur qui rassurait Bilbo. Et ce sourire qu'il était entrain de lui adresser .. Si il n'arrêtait pas de suite de sourire ainsi, Bilbo ne répondrait plus de rien si il lui sautait dessus. Gandalf se racla la gorge et Bilbo lâcha la main de Thorin à contre cœur.

« _Ca me fait plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps, ça fait un moment ! Alors toujours en vadrouiller au quatre coins du monde ?_

\- _Tu sera certainement déçu d'apprendre que j'ai arrêté je travaille désormais à mon propre compte dans …_ »

Bilbo avait cessé d'écouter la conversation, enfin il écoutait à proprement parler la voix de Thorin. Grave, vibrante, de quoi coller un tas de frissons de plaisir dans le dos quand il doit vous susurrez quelque chose à l'oreille.

« _Et vous, Bilbo, que faites-vous dans la vie ?_ »

Il fut pris par surprise par la question de cet inconnu s'adressant à lui, plantant ses yeux bleus au plus profond des siens.

« _Hum euh bah je suis bibliothécaire, rien de bien passionnant contrairement à votre métier._

\- _Vous savez, je ne suis qu'un simple type ayant voulu faire profiter à tout le monde ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Bibliothécaire, je trouve cela intéressant. On rencontre peu de gens qui veulent faire ce métier et je suis impressionné que vous ayez choisis cette voie_.

\- _Huum oui mais euuh navré de vous demandez ça, mais que faites-vous au juste ? J'ai mal entendu .._

\- _Je suis ébéniste._

\- _Waouh._ »

Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme était tout bonnement .. exceptionnel. Ébéniste à son propre compte ; ne le jugeant pas sur son métier, bien au contraire. Et ce physique de dieu : maintenant qu'il était face à lui, il pouvait le dévisager autant qu'il le souhaitait et pour ne pas se mentir, il aurait aimé se noyer dans les yeux de Thorin. Tout chez cet homme respirait la confiance, la solidité et un désir de se plonger dans ses bras qui semblaient si rassurants. En si peu de temps, il oublia vite la journée pourrie qu'il avait passé, il oublia que Gandalf était là avec eux, le regardant d'un air malicieux. Ce dernier se félicitait d'avoir proposé à Thorin de venir boire un verre avec lui, mentionnant qu'il serait avec un ami, qui pourrait lui plaire mentalement et physiquement parlant bien sûr. Mais ça, Gandalf ne l'avait pas précisé. Quand à Thorin, il fut déstabilisé de sa première rencontre avec Bilbo mais sa réaction se changea vite en enchantement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça : Bilbo paraissait si fragile, vulnérable qu'il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger dans une bulle. Il se gifla mentalement, reprenant ses esprits tandis que Bilbo et Gandalf parlaient entre eux. Il voulait serrer entre ses bras un type avec qui il discutait depuis 20 min ; qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, lui si cœur de pierre et rudesse habituellement ? A croire que la voix apaisante de cet homme avait un effet bénéfique sur lui. Il fit un sourire à Bilbo, et voyant ce dernier rougir et lui rendre son sourire le détendit. La vibration de son téléphone dans sa poche le sortit de sa torpeur.

« _Allô ? Oui, je sais. Non, non je n'ai pas oublié. Oui j'arrive de suite. Oui c'est ça. A tout de suite._ »

Il raccrocha, serra la main des deux hommes.

« Je dois aller chercher mes neveux à la gare un peu plus et je les oubliés. Bonne soirée, ce fut un plaisir Gandalf et j'espère à bientôt. »

Bilbo se dégonfla sur place ; Thorin ne l'avait même pas salué et voilà qu'il partait déjà.

« _Bilbo, je passerai vous voir cette semaine à la bibliothèque. Un bon artisan doit toujours s'améliorer et quoi de mieux qu'un bibliothécaire pour lui fournir de bons conseils._ »

Sur ces derniers mots, il adressa un clin d'œil à Bilbo, qui lui même rayonnait de joie.


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut la compagnie ! Désolée du retard mais entre mes exams à la fac, mes stages et le fait que j'ai défaillis comme Bilbo devant Thorin en rencontrant une de mes idoles en vrai, eh bien j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Mais voilà la suite (c'est un chapitre plus court que les autres mais je m'acharne sur mon rapport de stage en même temps) ! Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

_**Alcest - L'éveil des muses**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre avec Thorin au bar et Bilbo commençait vraiment à désespérer de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une promesse, puis après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça alors pourquoi aurait-il honoré sa parole ? Tandis qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe, il ne voyait pas qu'une file s'était formé devant son bureau. Un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa rêverie et en bafouillant, il s'excusa et s'occupa enfin de ses lecteurs. Se levant pour ranger les livres entreposés sur un chariot, il parcourait les rayons, prenant soin des amis qui l'avaient guidés pendant toutes ses années.

« _Que recommanderiez-vous à un artisan qui cherche à s'améliorer ?_

\- _Tout dépend dans quel domaine vous souhaitez vous améliorer ?_

\- _Les relations humaines._ »

Se retournant, il hoqueta en découvrant la stature imposante de Thorin lui souriant.

« _Thorin, je euh …_

\- _Je m'excuse de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais avec mes neveux, je n'avais plus une minute à moi._

\- _Huum ne vous inquiétez, je ne vous attendais pas de pied ferme._ »

_Menteur_ lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête.

« _Vous me disiez que vous cherchiez des ouvrages sur les relations humaines ?_

\- _Oooh huum c'était une blague. Enfin pas vraiment. Voilà, je voudrais ouvrir une boutique donc je cherche des livre sur la gestion de commerce, ce genre de choses et euh bien sûr comment fidéliser une clientèle, ce genre de choses._ »

Il avait déclaré son discours d'une voix gênée tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et Bilbo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus séduisant sous cet aspect quelque peu vulnérable de se dévoiler ainsi. Il le mena donc dans les rayons vers les étagères dédiées au commerce et il lui présenta tous les livres qu'il lui serait utile. Pendant 1h, il l'aida à chercher les bouquins les plus adéquats et tandis que Thorin feuilletait un des livres, Bilbo glissa en douce dans le tas un livre sur les relations entre un commençant et les clients. Quand les formalités furent remplies et que Thorin repartait les bras chargés de livres, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Bilbo.

« _Est-ce que ça serait déplacé de ma part de vous invitez à dîner pour vous remerciez de votre aide ?_ »

Le cœur du bibliothécaire manqua un battement voire même plusieurs.

« _J'accepte avec plaisir._ » réussit-il à articuler tant bien que mal. Thorin revint près du bureau, sortit un stylo, griffonna quelque chose sur une carte de visite et la tendit à Bilbo.

« _Ce samedi, 20h30 ? Ca vous convient ?_

\- _Oui, bien sûr. Parfaitement._

\- _Alors mon numéro et mon adresse sont sur la carte. Bon eh bien, à samedi Bilbo._ »

Et sur un clin d'œil, il quitta la bibliothèque.

Selon Bilbo, la semaine avait défilé à toute vitesse et quand arriva la date fatidique, il sentait son cœur battre à une telle vitesse que d'une minute à l'autre il pensait le voir jaillir de sa cage thoracique. Il s'imaginait la tête de Gandalf, hilare. Bien sûr, il lui avait tout raconté et le bonhomme n'avait pas pu empêcher de faire échapper un gloussement de victoire, que Bilbo avait pris pour un hoquet de surprise.

Tandis que Bilbo conduisait vers le domicile de Thorin, il ne cessait de se poser mille et une questions. Il était à la fois excité et anxieux, apeuré et heureux, submergé de plaisir et de crainte. Contrairement à la semaine qui était à la vitesse de l'éclair, la route lui paraissait durer une éternité. Enfin il se gara devant un pavillon de banlieue où des palissades en bois joliment sculptés entourées la maison. Il ferma les yeux, souffla un grand coup et se jetta dans la gueule du loup.

Quand Thorin lui ouvrit, il crut à nouveau défaillir. Il avait passé une chemise qu'il avait relevé sur ses puissants avants-bras d'où dépassaient des brides de tatouages. Et le sourire qui lui fit, il y avait de quoi illuminer une ville entière tellement il brillait.

« _Bonsoir. Euuh je vous ai apporté une bouteille de vin._

\- _Il ne fallait pas mais c'est gentil à vous, merci. Entrez, faites comme chez vous._ »

Tandis que l'hôte lui prenait sa veste et la bouteille de vin, Bilbo s'avança pour découvrir la maison de ce dernier. Un intérieur simple, minimaliste mais tellement douillet et avec une cheminée ! Oh qu'il aurait se blottir devant durant les soirs d'hiver, avec Thorin à ses côtés … Se gifflant mentalement, il reprit pieds dans la réalité.

« _Vos neveux ne sont pas là ?_

\- _Non, ils sont sortis prétextant une soirée quelconque. Enfin ils ont surtout dit ça quand je leur ai dis que j'avais un dîner avec quelqu'un._ »

Bilbo sentit ses tripes se tordre. Bien sûr, ses neveux devaient penser qu'il invitait une femme. Comment un tel homme pourrait-il s'avérer homosexuel voire bisexuel dans la plus folle des théories ?

« _Mais ils avaient hâte de vous rencontrez, sachez-le. Je dois sûrement un peu trop parler de vous._ » Et il éclata encore de ce rire gênée qui avait tant charmé Bilbo.

« _Vous vous boire quelque chose ? Bière ? Vin ? Autre chose ?_

\- _Une bière, ça ira_. »

Quand ils furent tous deux installés dans le canapé de Thorin, bière en main, de la musique en fond sonore, Bilbo se demanda si le Paradis pouvait bien ressembler à ça.

« _Santé Bilbo._

\- _A la vôtre Thorin._ »

Avec cet homme à ses côtés, le bibliothécaire se persuada que le Paradis pouvait vraiment être comme ça.


End file.
